Jane Eyre If she stayed
by katmcc97
Summary: This is a story of what could have happened if Jane stayed after finding out about Breatha. I do not own any of the characters.


As I put my hand on the door handle I thought about what had transpired in the darkness of the night and, with the memory of what my master Mr Rochester had offered, I opened the door; there Mr Rochester paced while Pilot lay upon the red coverlet staring at his master. His chambers were those which I remembered from the night I came, his bed on fire, and he in a deep sleep; I never knew until now how close I came to losing him and my heart. The curtains draped attractively , with a dying fire in the hearth at the opposite the bed; the four poster of dark wood; and then as I gazed around I focused on Mr Rochester who was already looking at me with a look of hope on his face a minute later our eyes converge; As I stared into his fiery eye I know that I would never be able to leave Thornfield and my master; he spoke first.

'My dear Jane; are you leaving me this morning so early before the sun as awoke from her slumber?'

'Sir …'

'Please, Jane; I request you call me by my Christian name; call me Edward'

'I shall not, sir, until I finish what I must say; may I continue? 'I said, as I looked down at my bare feet now cold on the wintering stone floor.

' Of course, Janet, but move in front of the hearth.' I moved towards the warmth and sat down on the Chesterfield chair and my master sat across from me. ' Continue with your words, dear Jane'

'Sir, as I went to depart in the quiet of this morning, I could not pass your door without a pause and this made me think of what I will miss if I shall leave Thornfield this morning - not stay, and Disregard the love we both share for each other. That is why I came to the conclusion that whilst I may remain, I cannot stay as your mistress; yet I would stay until the day my heart cannot and if we are able to be together then, so we will be. For now I will stay as Adele's Governess but that is all, for now, my darling Mr Rochester, you must move on. I will miss our closeness. As now i'm an employee In your charge, you can no longer summon me as you once did because I shall not come. can compromise for this sir?.'

'But Jane how shall my fiery passion for you subside if I cannot be with you?'

'I do not know, Mr Rochester, but control it you must, even i if it means you become cold as ice'

'I of course understand, my Jane, but I wished for a different outcome.'

'Sir, I am no longer your Jane.'

Reader, as months passed, I placed my eyes less on Mr Rochester: he had shut himself up as well as Thornfield, with only three servants Along with as myself; Sophie and of course Grace Poole, who spends her time up with my master's wife, Bertha . Three months after the darkness of that day and night and the cold morning I thought of leaving Thornfield; now those three months had passed, there was a bright shining moon in the sky as I went to bed with thought of why Mr Rochester sent Adele away and how much I miss little Adele. I also thought of how I was going to get another job; then I fell into a deep slumber; I don't know how many hours later but I was awoken to smoke everywhere. As I opened my door I saw Thornfield was a fire; I dressed quickly and put my little purse in my pocket as without it I would have nothing, then I ran out of Thornfield. On the steps of the great manor stood the servants, my master and grace Poole without Bertha when Mr Rochester noticed this he ran inside; we saw her on the roof looking around; as he reached her we saw her jump; than Mr Rochester ran inside so he could escape but he did not emerge ; I ran inside and saw him lying under one of the great beams his arm was trapped and he was face I could not see what had happen , I tried wake him.

'Wake up sir please wake up'

My vision was beginning to fade, it was getting hard to breath and then I blacked out. I awoke in a metal bed of white with my lungs a flame with pain, as I sat up I looked around I was in a hospital; when the nurse saw I was awake she told me what had happened that I had passed out due to inhaling smoke and that I was pulled out along with Mr Rochester who was in great pain has he lost his head & could no longer see. A week later I was released from the hospital and taken to ferndean a manor Mr Rochester's father had bought as a hunting cabin according to john and his wife Mary who had picked up from the hospital as Mr Rochester had said that I must come here to be looked after in proper care. It was another month before he returned home to ferndean a dark cold gloomy place; I had started to help Mary to prepare the house for his arrival. When he came home he could no longer see and was missing one hand. As months past I once again grew close to my master as I could not work with him in such pain; one day while walking through the park Mr Rochester told me to look behind myself when he told me turn he was on one knee with a ring: I got now on my knees next to him.

Reader, I said yes; our wedding was small with only 5 guests and the parson & clerk; the guest were Adele, Sophie and 3 members of family that I found after a shared uncle on the Eyre side had died leaving me 20,000 pounds which I decided to share with my cousins giving them 5,000 pounds each, my cousins names were St John, Diana and Mary Rivers; St John is Parson that moved to India he spent his life as an unmarried missionary, Mary and Diana were governesses until they got married, Mary got married to a naval officer, Captain Fitzjames and Diana married a clergyman, Mr Wharton both husbands and wives the each very much; after the ceremony we had a small luncheon back at Ferndean ; Mr Rochester was blind for the first two years of our union until the birth of first baby a beautiful boy upon looking down at his face he said how beautiful he was a blue eyed boy, the next day went to London where the doctor said the my husband would get his sight back in one eye ; a year after our boy I gave birth to a girl: they grew happy and not without love: after they had married and moved away we settled down and grew old together; Edward died after 40 years of marriage leaving me a widow as I could not marry again; I moved in with my son Edward jr until my dying days.


End file.
